Bizarreries: recueil de drabbles
by Elan du Lac
Summary: Recueil de drabbles bizarres, pouvant aller du fluff à l'horreur. Dernier OS en ligne: song-fic basée sur This Day Aria de My Little Pony
1. Chapter 1

Bizarreries:recueil de drabbles

 **Voici un recueil de drabbles qui seront plus ou moins long en fonction de l'inspiration.**

 **Tous les personnages de la catégories web-shows sont susceptibles d'y apparaître.**

 **Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui apparaissent ici ne m'appartiennent pas**

Parents ?

 **Pairing : Assistant/Commissaire**

 **Warning : présence de mpreg**

\- Lieutenant dans mon bureau !tonna la voix énervée du Commissaire.

Un jeune homme se précipita presque immédiatement dans cette pièce. Il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire attendre son supérieur lorsqu'il était en colère.

Il entra après avoir toqué timidement à la porte.

Le regard sombre du Commissaire le toisa cruellement.

\- Le Professeur m'a appelé ce matin. Il m'a informé de votre état.

En entendant ces mots, le visage de l'assistant devint pâle.

\- Je suis désolé Commissaire, mais je ne …

\- Vous quoi ? Comment avez vous pu vous penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que ce serait une bonne idée de garder cet enfant ? cria-t-il.

Le jeune homme recula, il sentait les larmes affluaient aux coins de ses yeux, il savait qu'elles n'attendaient qu'un instant de faiblesse de sa part pour se mettre à tomber telle une cascade d'eau salée le long de ses joues. Et cela rendrait le Commissaire encore plus en colère.

\- Je suis désolé Commissaire mais c'est mon choix, je ne vous demande rien …

\- Là n'est pas la question, le coupa le Commissaire. J'estime que vous auriez au moins pu m'en parler, c'est mon enfant aussi !

\- Je, je sais ce que vous pensez des enfants et je ne voulez pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de...

Le Commissaire s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur sa joue, caressant tendrement la peau de son lieutenant appréciant sa douceur.

\- J'aurai préféré que vous ne le gardiez pas, mais si vous tenez vraiment à le garder, alors je l'élèverai avec vous.

Le Commissaire avait parlé d'une voix calme, apaisante. Il n'avait jamais voulu être parent mais il aimait son lieutenant et il ne voulait pas que sa relation avec le jeune homme prenne fin. Et de tout façon en tant qu'homme d'honneur il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son petit ami élever seul leur enfant.

Le regard plein d'espoir qu'il leva sur lui émut le Commissaire, le confortant dans sa décision.

Il se pencha et chuchota trois mots à l'oreille de son lieutenant « Je vous aime ».

\- J'aurai du vous le dire plus tôt, ajouta-t-il.

Il tressaillit lorsque son second noua ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant contre lui pour un câlin. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction venant du jeune homme toujours calme.

\- Pardon, chuchota le jeune homme pressé contre lui, je suis désolé, j'aurai du vous parler, je...

\- Je sais, vous aviez peur.

Le Commissaire l'embrassa tendrement.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou détesté ?**

 **Je vous fais de gros câlins !**

 **À la prochaine ^^**


	2. This Day Aria

This Day Aria

 **Hello, alors ce coup ci je crois que j'en ai trop prit. Voici un OS/song-fic inspiré par la chanson « This Day Aria »qui provient de l'épisode « Wedding of Canterlot » de My Little Pony, donc on se retrouve avec des personnages qui font de la magie et un peu beaucoup de n'importe quoi mais c'est normal j'ai du changer quelques trucs pour que ça soit cohérent mais du coup ça devient incohérent (tout va bien, mon cerveau a déjà fondu).** **Pairing : Commissaire/ Assistant et un peu de Commissaire/Tueur**

Aujourd'hui serait un jour parfait. Le jour dont il rêvait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il s'approcha du miroir, achevant de se préparer. Il se devait d'être parfait en ce jour si spécial. Tout le monde serait présent, ils le complimenteraient tous. Un sourire maléfique se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il ébouriffait ses cheveux en admirant son reflet dans le miroir. Personne ne savait qu'il leur avait menti à tous. Il avait jeté un sort au Commissaire pour le faire tomber amoureux de lui. En l'épousant il pourrait alors commettre ses crimes en toute impunité ! Il éclata de rire, la vie lui souriait.

* * *

Aujourd'hui ce devait être un jour parfait. Le genre de jour dont il rêvait depuis toujours. Il aurait du être en train de fêter ce qui devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie, en compagnie de tous ses amis. Au lieu de ça il était attaché sur une chaise dans une vieille cave humide. Il était désespéré, à travers la minuscule lucarne grillagée il avait vu les jours passer sans réussir à s'échapper. Celui qui le retenait prisonnier venant le narguer régulièrement, il était parfaitement au courant des événements. Dire qu'il y a encore mois il avait accepté la demande en mariage de son supérieur et qu'il pensait avoir enfin trouvé le bonheur. Un bonheur qui fut de courte durée hélas. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre juste avant que la porte de la cave vole en éclat. « quelqu'un est venu m'aider », pensa-t-il espérant avoir une chance de sauver le Commissaire.

* * *

Il ne se souciait pas de sa tenue, pas plus qu'il n'avait l'intention de participer à la fête qui aurait lieu après le mariage, à ses yeux ce n'étaient que des futilité renversa sans y prêter attention une table près de lui. Bien évidemment il mentirait en prétendant que quoi qu'il arrive le plus important pour lui à l'avenir serait d'être aux côtés de son mari. Son cher mari si tendre et doux avec lui, dommage pour le flic qu'il n'ait strictement aucun sentiment à son égard. Dans son cœur de tueur il ne pouvait pas y avoir la moindre place pour l'amour et d'autres conneries de ce genre. Il voulait seulement assurer la pérennité de son message. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir que l'officier soit tout à lui.

* * *

Une jeune fille blonde couru vers lui, elle chercha à défaire les cordes qui le maintenait immobiles mais n'y arrivant pas elle fut obligée d'utiliser sa magie pour le libérer. Elle lui tendit la main.

\- On doit se dépêcher !

Le lieutenant fit de son mieux pour courir au même rythme qu'elle mais n'ayant pas bouger depuis longtemps il n'avait plus l'habitude. S'il parvenait à tenir debout c'était seulement à cause de l'espoir que cette jeune femme aux yeux bleus lui apportait. Sans s'en rendre compte il chantonna « Je n'ai pas peur de le perdre à un autre qui ne se souciera pas de l'aimer et de le chérir chaque jour ». Ils continuèrent à courir jusqu'à arriver à la sortie mais trois silhouettes sombres leur barraient la route. La jeune fille voulut utiliser sa magie mais les créatures ténébreuse y étaient insensibles. Le lieutenant se dit que c'était la fin. Mais seule la mort pourrait l'empêcher de sauver le commissaire. Il l'aimait tellement, tellement que depuis qu'il le connaissait il n'avait jamais pu s'arrêter de penser à lui ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant. Il tendit son bras, des étincelles vertes jaillirent de sa main détruisant les créatures. « Je serais bientôt là Commissaire ! » Le duo reprit sa course folle alors que les cloches sonnaient joyeusement annonçant l'imminence du mariage.

* * *

Le tueur avançait triomphalement dans l'allée de l'église. L'antique bâtisse de pierre avait été richement décorée pour l'occasion. Les musiciens jouaient la marche nuptiale. Devant l'autel son fiancé l'attendait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Aux yeux de tous ceux qui assistaient à la cérémonie, c'était l'union de deux âmes sœurs. Personne n'avait noté que le regard du policier était comme éteint, vide de toute émotion.  
Dans la rue le lieutenant et la jeune blonde courraient bousculant sans faire exprès quelques passants. Priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'église. Les portes étaient fermées de l'intérieur, et il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour réussir à les ouvrir même avec l'aide de la magie. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent la musique se stoppa immédiatement, tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Un rictus de colère apparu sur les lèvres du Tueur, avant de disparaître presque aussitôt.

\- Qui sont ces gens qui se permettent de ruiner mon mariage ?demanda-t-il d'une voix triste, les yeux larmoyants.

Tous dévisageaient le lieutenant, ils avaient cru que le jeune homme était parti loin, abandonnant le Commissaire, le voir là devant eux, échevelé, sale, les vêtements déchirés comme s'il revenait de l'enfer, ça leur faisait un drôle d'effet. Et puis la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés personne ne l'avait jamais vu.

\- Cet homme est un criminel !expliqua-t-elle en pointant le Tueur du doigt.

\- Mais enfin elle raconte n'importe quoi ! s'écria-t-il feignant de fondre en larmes.

\- N'importe quoi ! Et les mois que j'ai passé enfermé dans ta cave ? Et tous ceux que tu as tué pour ton « émission » ? cria le lieutenant. La foule resta interloquée quelques instants avant que tous ne se mettent à chuchoter entre eux.

\- Sans compter qu'il a ensorcelé le Commissaire ! ajouta la jeune femme.

Le Tueur soupira, certes sa mascarade venait de voler en éclats mais il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu pour autant. Il sortit son pistolet de sa poche et attrapa le Commissaire. Il braqua son arme sur la tempe de celui-ci.

\- Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit je le bute, prévient-il.

Le lieutenant recula effrayé, ce qui semble passablement amuser le criminel.

\- Bah voilà, on m'écoute maintenant !

La jeune fille se décala légèrement. Il fallait qu'elle agisse rapidement. Elle n'avait pas traversé plusieurs dimensions pour échouer dans sa mission. Le lieutenant commença à parler, distrayant le tueur, elle en profita pour se déplacer jusqu'à qu'elle soit sûre qu'elle puisse atteindre sa cible sans risquer que le commissaire soir blessé. Un éclair gris jaillit de sa main et frappa le tueur qui s'effondra sans avoir le temps d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Le lieutenant se jeta presque sur le Commissaire qui n'eut absolument aucune réaction.

\- Seul le baiser d'un véritable amour pourra le libérer, informa leur sauveuse.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément, hésitant avant de finalement poser ses lèvres sur celles du commissaire en un chaste baiser. L'aura verte de sa magie les enveloppa tous les deux quelques secondes.

\- Lieutenant que c'est-il passé ? interrogea son supérieur.

\- Commissaire ! Oh comme vous m'avez manqué !s'exclama le jeune homme en le serrant très fort dans ses bras.

Le policier resta abasourdi par cette attitude La jeune fille qui les avait sauvés lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé, il ordonna à ses officier de jeter le tueur en prison.

\- Merci mademoiselle … heu ?

\- Rain-Flicker, et de rien c'est un plaisir d'avoir pu vous aider ! Je vais vous laisser vous avez du temps à rattraper tous les deux.

\- On a surtout un mariage à organiser, et j'aimerai que vous y assistiez !

Elle ne s'était clairement pas attendue à ça.

\- Je … ce serait génial mais je ne peux pas, je dois rentrer et...

\- S'il vous plaît, intervient le lieutenant. Il la regarda d'un air tout triste, ce regard était si mignon qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de céder.

\- Très bien je reste ! Toute les personnes encore présentes dans la salle applaudirent.

 **J'espère que vous avez survécu à la lecture de cet OS ... heu que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, d'ailleurs si vous voulez que j'écrive sur un couple, ou sur un thème particulier n'hésitez à me le demander.** **Je vous fais à tous de gros câlins !** **À la prochaine ^^**


End file.
